Requests
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: A little thanks for reading my stories! Warnings and ratings for each story inside. First story is an M rated Jarlos smut!


**A/N: So here's a one shot!**

**DEDICATION: This is for tvfanmostly7! I'm sorry I couldn't write the thing you wanted me to, and i hope this makes up for it! If you don't like it, let me know and I will see if I can make it up to you…again…**

**RATING: M**

**WARNINGS: Smut and drug use! I do not smoke pot, so I'm sorry if anything is explained incorrectly. While we are on the apologizing streak, I'm also not a guy, or gay, and definitely not a gay guy, so I'm sorry for anything that is explained incorrectly even though I've had no complaints before. :D**

**Oh and last quick thing: I know the beginning sucks, but it gets better once they are on the roof I promise! :)**

James walked into his and Carlos' room and instantly froze. Carlos, his boyfriend, was lying on his bed asleep. He looked gorgeous. Man, the things James could do to him right now... James knew he wouldn't act on those thoughts though. Not right now at least. Carlos had had a rough day of dance rehearsals and by the time they got back to the apartment he was beat. James shook his head willing away the thoughts of Carlos' tight black wife beater hugging his muscly body. James sighed before reaching for a box in the very back of his desk drawer. With one last look at Carlos to make sure he was asleep, James pulled out the box. He quickly took out one of the rolled up substances and stuck it in his pocket, before putting the box back in its hiding spot. He ran his fingers through his soft hair in thought before leaving the room.

Carlos slowly opened his eyes. Once he was sure James wasn't in the room he swung his legs over the side of the bed and tip toed to the door. He peered out the crack between the door and the frame, and watched as James left the apartment. Carlos scurried to the front door, as quickly and quietly as possible, he did not want to lose James. He slowly opened the door and caught a glimpse of James' black converses disappearing into the elevator. Carlos ran up to the doors and watched the dial. It went to the top floor. Carlos automatically knew where James was headed. He pushed the up arrow and waited for the elevator doors to open. He rode the elevator up to the top floor and took the remaining flight of stairs up to the roof. He saw a cement block wedging the door open. Carlos smiled and walked over to it. He walked out the door and closed it making sure the block was in the doorway.

He looked across the rooftop and his eyes grew wide. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shinning brightly, and the view was breath taking. The only thing that was ruining the picture perfect night, was a thin wasp of smoke coming from behind a stack of boxes. Carlos quietly made his way over.

"James?" he asked quietly as he noticed the pretty boy smoking a joint. James looked up quickly and had a coughing fit.

"Carlos." he rasped out.

"James, what are you doing?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Nothing." James replied taking a long drag from his joint.

"James! I can't believe your smoking! Do you know how bad that is for your health?" Carlos cried starting to freak out.

"Calm down, Carlitos. Just relax." James replied obviously starting to get high. He took another hit. Carlos sat down next to him.

"How long?" he asked.

"Hmm?" James asked confused.

"How long have you been smoking marijuana?" he elaborated.

"I don't know. Four years maybe, but its only once in a while." James told him and Carlos just nodded. "Do you want to try something?" Carlos raised his eyebrows at James. "Come closer and open your mouth." James beckoned. Carlos looked skeptical but did as he was told. James took another long drag from his joint. He held his breath for a moment before locking eyes with Carlos. He leaned closer to the Latino before pushing their lips softly together and blowing the smoke into his awaiting mouth. Carlos was surprised, and he quickly pulled away coughing. James just lightly laughed.

"What was that?" Carlos asked trying to catch his breath.

"Just a little fun." James eyes sparkled before he pushed the butt of the joint to Carlos' lips. "Take a deep breath and hold it." Carlos just looked at him a little scared before doing it. He felt like he was physically trying not to cough the smoke out of his lungs. James laughed again. "Okay you can let it out." Carlos coughed and took deep breaths of clean air. He looked down at his lap then up at James. He smiled.

"I feel so calm and relaxed and happy and amazing and...horny." he blushed before quickly looking away.

"Hmm. I guess we are gonna have to do something about that." James smiled before stomping out the joint and kissing Carlos. Carlos moaned as James' tongue invaded his hot mouth. James smiled. He could taste the marijuana on Carlos' tongue, and it tasted so delicious. Before long his hands were gripping the bottom of his boyfriends shirt and was pulling it upward. Once it was off Carlos' body, Carlos did the same to James. Once James was free of his shirt, his fingers roamed up and down Carlos' chest. Even though the Latino wasn't the most muscly person, he still had a great looking body. 'And a nice ass.' James added in his head as he reached around and squeezed Carlos' buns. Carlos moaned again bucking his hips. James snickered and started kissing the other boys neck. He bit down, loving the way Carlos growled in pain and in pleasure.

Carlos quickly grew tired of James having all the fun. He ground his hips into James' and their erections rubbed together. They both groaned, but Carlos recovered first. He pushed James onto his back. He started kissed his way down the pretty boys neck and chest. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and scraped his teeth across it making James mewl. Carlos smirked and gave the other one the same treatment. He licked his way inbetween each of James' washboard abs and down his slightly defined happy trail. He unbuttoned the other boys pants and towed both jeans and boxers down at the same time. He placed a tiny kiss to the tip of James' cock before swirling his tongue around the head. James bucked his hips trying to get into Carlos' mouth, but Carlos just pulled his face away and sat back.

"No Carlos! I'm sorry I won't buck my hips again, I promise." James pleaded his eyes dark with lust and want. Carlos laughed.

"Damn James. Never thought you would beg like a bitch for a blow job." Carlos laughed again. James blushed before he launched himself onto Carlos. He quickly pulled off the Latinos remaining clothes before turning him over. James pulled Carlos up by his ass until he was leaning on his arms and his buttock was stuck high in the air. James brought his hand across Carlos' ass, smacking it hard. Carlos winced in pain. James smiled at the red mark that formed across the caramel skin.

"Never-" he spanked Carlos again. "call me-" he smacked the Latinos ass.

"Harder!" Carlos yelled.

"a bitch-" James complied with Carlos' request and slapped harder.

"Yes!" Carlos pretty much screamed a couple octaves higher than any guy should.

"again!" James brought his hand across the ass in front of him for the hardest and final time. James' name spilled from Carlos' lips as he came. "Now who's the bitch that likes getting spanked?" James asked smugly as Carlos tried to catch his breath. The Latino scowled, and the pretty boy just laughed. Carlos stood up to leave but James quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. Their lips connected again. James pulled away and stuck two fingers into the other boys mouth. He watched as Carlos slowly but thoroughly licked them. He quickly trailed them down to Carlos' hole before pushing one in, only to find him already stretched. He gave Carlos a quizzical look, and Carlos looked away sheepishly.

"I was thinking about you and you weren't home, so I took matters into my own hands." Carlos' face turned redder and redder with every word. James chuckled a little before he pushed three fingers into the gaping hole. Carlos cried out as the taller boy pressed against his sweet spot. James tapped it a few more times, making sure Carlos was fully erect again, before he pulled his fingers out. James kissed away the Latino boys whines. He spit into his hand and slicked up his cock. He pressed the head up against Carlos' hole and watched as the smaller boys eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth dropped open. James smiled and slowly slid all the way in. Seconds later Carlos nodded his head, signaling to move. When James didn't move quickly enough, Carlos started pushing himself back and wiggling his hips.

"A little eager aren't we?" James chuckled still not moving. Carlos rolled his eyes but smiled widely. He grabbed James' hand and looked into his hazel eyes.

"I love you." he whispered kissing the back of James' hand lightly. As much as James loved banging Carlos and fucking the Latino boys brains out, this was by far his favorite part.

"I love you too." James whispered back, leaning down and brushing their lips together. Carlos smiled and kissed the tip of the taller boys nose. James' eyes gleamed with love and lust. He captured Carlos in a heated kiss. He discreetly pulled out and slammed into the Latinos hole. Carlos was caught off guard and bit down on James' lip. James mewled in pleasure from the lip biting and roughly thrust in and out of his lover.

"Harder!" Carlos cried once James had settled into a steady pace. James complied and pretty much slammed into the boy beneath him. Carlos screamed when James hit his prostate. "Fuck! Right there! Hit right there!" Carlos yelled his voice starting to give out from all the extra use. James assaulted the other boys prostate a few times before reaching down and gripping his cock. Carlos awkwardly pushed back onto James' dick and bucked up into James' hand.

"James... I- I'm gonna..." the said boy pumped faster wanting the Latino to get to his release first. "Ayeeeeeee!" Carlos screamed, his Spanish accent coming through.

"Fuck Carlos! You know i love your Spanish accent." James replied huskily his eyes rolling back as Carlos' hole squeezed his member. Carlos panted out a series of sexy sounding Spanish words making James scream his name before cumming inside him. James fell onto the smaller boys chest and tried to catch his breath. Carlos lovingly ran his fingers through the pretty boys hair and softly hummed. James smiled and nuzzled deeper into Carlos' chest. Maybe James was wrong. Maybe this was his favorite part...

"I love you, Jamsey." Carlos whispered once he had finished humming his tune.

"I love you too, Carlitos." James whispered back. James snuggled impossibly closer to Carlos, and closed his eyes and letting sleep slowly take him away.

**A/N: Ok so this little one-shot was a request. I hope you guys like, please review! As a thank you for reading this and/or my other stories, ill take other requests! Just PM me and we will see if i can write it for you! :D It does not have to be Jarlos either! Oh but everything has to have limitations. I will not write OT3s, OT4s, or MPREGs! (I'm pretty sure that's all but i reserve the right to refuse to write something.) (That made me sound bitchy...I'm sorry. Lol) HEY LOOK THE REVIEW BUTTONS RIGHT THERE! You should click it...now! ;)**


End file.
